Observador
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Los ves, los persigues. Cada que logras entrar al puente no los pierdes de vista. Lo sabes. Pero ellos no saben que lo sabes. Creen que nadie lo sabe. Hace tanto que los observas que piensas conocer cada uno de sus gestos. Son completamente diferentes, son el sol y la luna, el frio y el calor, la oscuridad y la luz. Y a ti te atraen de manera irremediablemente poderosa.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry, solo la trama es mía.**_

**Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene lemmon, por ello el rated, así mismo también posee slash (relación hombre-hombre) y un menage a trois (trío) Si no te gusta, no leas**

* * *

_**Este one-shot es dedicado especialmente para todas las observadoras. Anotense en la lista mis niñas.**_

**Observador**

**Por BlissVmpKr**

Los ves, los persigues. Cada que logras entrar al puente no los pierdes de vista. Lo sabes. Pero ellos no saben que lo sabes. Creen que nadie lo sabe. Hace tanto que los observas que piensas conocer cada uno de sus gestos. Son completamente diferentes, son el sol y la luna, el frio y el calor, la oscuridad y la luz. Y a ti te atraen de manera irremediablemente poderosa. Conoces todos los aspectos de su vida. Eres testigo de su relación. Podrías escribir un libro sobre ellos si quisieras. Te cuidas de jamás tocar al vulcano, porque sabes que si alguno de esos pensamientos llega a colarse en su mente estarás en problemas. Podrían acusarte de acoso, o transferirte de nave, lo cual sin duda sería una terrible tragedia. No los volverías a ver.

Has aprendido a leer sus pequeños gestos. No comprendes cómo es que los chicos del puente no se han dado cuenta de ello. De sus miradas apasionadas y picaras, de las pequeñas sonrisas del vulcano, de las casi obscenas del capitán, de su lenguaje corporal, de cómo parecieran orbitar uno alrededor del otro. La obviedad de su relación es tal que podrías tocarla si quisieras. Tal vez lo saben, pero lo ignoran a propósito. Suena factible, después de todo.

Pasas por la puerta de su camarote camino al tuyo, como todas las noches después de acabar tu turno. Son los cuarteles del capitán, pero el vulcano siempre se escapa de los suyos para reunirse con su amado. Lo has visto hacerlo. Esa es la razón por la cual tomas un camino el doble de largo de lo que podrías, todos los días. Pasas en frente de esa puerta, a veces te detienes, otras solo caminas más lento, has llegado incluso a pegar una oreja a la fría superficie para ver si escuchas algo, una voz, un sonido, un jadeo, algún gemido… Pero nunca te ha pasado. Jamás. Pero no dejas de hacerlo, porque tienes la esperanza de que alguna vez pase algo.

Tal vez hoy es tu día de suerte.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no hay nadie en los pasillos y puedes intentar escuchar algo dentro de esa habitación. Cierras los ojos, para aumentar el rango de audición. De pronto, tu corazón se salta un latido y tus mejillas se sonrojan furiosamente, saltas un poco de la sorpresa, pero tu cuerpo se niega moverse de ahí. Lo escuchas, muy tenue, como un simple soplido de viendo, pero ahí está. Unos jadeos, roncos, muy masculinos y definitivamente deliciosos. Tan tenues que no identificas al ejecutante. Te preguntas a quién pertenecerán, qué los estaría causando. Imaginas mil y un escenarios, todos y cada uno mucho mejores que el anterior.

De un momento a otro, puedes escuchar mejor. Ahora no solo es una, sino dos voces las que escuchas. Dos diferentes tonalidades de gemidos y jadeos. Parecería que… que estuviesen haciendo el amor contra la puerta. Te sonrojas más y abres los ojos, un poco apenada de lo que estás haciendo. Pero no te vas. Cierras los ojos nuevamente. Puedes sentir tu propia excitación comenzar a inundarte. Sabes que no debes estar ahí, que no es correcto. Aún así no te moverás. Podría ser tu única oportunidad de presenciar algo así. Te los imaginas. Esos cuerpos fuertes y marcados en brazos del otro, cubiertos del sudor de la pasión, lenguas enredándose en una danza en busca del control. Sabes que uno debe de ceder. No puedes decidir quién es quién lo hace, quien es el que posee al otro. Los gemidos aumentan de volumen. Jurarías que puedes escuchar las embestidas al chocar los cuerpos con fuerza. Desearías estar ahí dentro. Si tan solo pudieses verlos…Un grito doble marca la pauta final. Uno largo y ronco, lleno de ardor y placer. Muerdes tu labio con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar. Te contienes con todas tus fuerzas para no entrar.

Silencio.

Todo de pronto se queda callado y tu abres los ojos, tomando conciencia de donde estas. Asustada, corres a tu dormitorio, temerosa de que alguien te haya visto. Llegas a tu cuarto y te sientas en la cama. Tu respiración está agitada. Víctima de la carrera y del ardor que persiste en tu interior. Entierras tu rostro entre tus manos, intentando controlarla. Los sonidos que acabas de escuchar aún retumban en tus oídos, al igual que las imágenes que creaste siguen reproduciéndose en tu mente.

Niegas con la cabeza y te levantas energéticamente. Caminas al baño, despojándote de tu rojo uniforme y tirándolo al suelo en el proceso. Mojas tu rostro, intentando apaciguar ese violento calor que te invade. Te despeinas, te pones un ligero camisón blanco y te vas a la cama. Procuras no pensar en ellos, en sus voces, en sus gemidos, en sus cuerpos.

Fracasas miserablemente.

Las sabanas con las que te cubres se sienten sofocantes desde el instante en el que están sobre tu piel. Las apartas de ti con fuerza y llevas tus manos a tu rostro, lanzando un quejido por la frustración. Esos sonidos fantasmales te siguen persiguiendo. Parecería que se grabaron con fuego en tu memoria. Puedes ver la piel de alabastro y la ligeramente verdosa una junto a la otra, extremidades enredándose, fluidos combinándose. Los ves, los deseas.

De pronto te encuentras en medio de ellos. Esas extremidades están enredándose con las tuyas. Unos carnosos labios rojizos se apoderan de los tuyos, mientras los otros comienzan un camino desde tu cuello hasta tu hombro. Ambas parecen estar coordinadas en perfecta armonía. Muerden y succionan al mismo ritmo, llevándote al borde de la locura en poco tiempo. Sientes ambas erecciones presionadas contra ti, una en tu vientre y la otra en tu espalda. Una mano, de dedos largos y elegantes, se apodera de uno de tus senos. Lo estruja amablemente antes de comenzar a amasarlo. Te separas de la boca rojiza para respirar. Lanzas un gemido sonoro. Otra mano hace lo mismo con tu otro seno, esta pertenece al humano frente a ti, pero no se detiene solo ahí, sino que comienza a dar pequeños tirones en tu pezón. Te sostienes de los firmes músculos de él, incapaz de mantenerte en pie por ti misma.

Un brazo vulcano te envuelve por detrás, pegando su cuerpo aún más al tuyo. Te levanta un poco, ahora puedes sentir su masculinidad en la curva de tus nalgas. El brazo humano restante rodea tu cuerpo, pero no se detiene en él, sino que se extiende hasta posarse en la espalda baja del hombre detrás de ti. Los rostros masculinos se ladean y se aproximan. Puedes escuchar el beso entre ambos. Se están besando sobre tu hombro, justo al lado de tu oído. Una cálida lengua roza tu lóbulo al enredarse con la otra. Tu centro esta inundado, terriblemente mojado, puedes sentir tu excitación comenzando a recorrer tus muslos. Lo puedes oler, y sabes que los dos también.

Las manos dejan de acariciar tus pechos y los brazos de rodearte. Un par de firmes palmas alzan tus piernas y te obligan a abrirlas. Tu núcleo se abre como una flor por todos los jugos que ya has segregado. El humano se arrodilla ante ti mientras el vulcano te sostiene. Por un momento te sientes como un platillo que está siendo presentado ante un crítico. No estás tan equivocada. EL humano se relame los labios antes de inclinarse contra ti y dar una lamida. Jadeas y muerdes tu labio para evitar gritar. La lengua rozada comienza a jugar con tu clítoris. Tú te retuerces en placer, pero el firme agarre del vulcano evita que te muevas demasiado. Dos dedos humanos se introducen en tu canal, iniciando un suave vaivén. Uno que no tarda en finalizar. Mucho más pronto de lo que esperas y deseas, esos dedos salen de ti. Tienen un mejor propósito.

Mientras la lengua no deja de trabajar tu clítoris, esos dos dedos comienzan a lubricar por fuera tu ano. Uno se introduce lentamente y tú jadeas. Se mueve en círculos, antes de introducir un segundo. Tus ojos se voltean por el placer y súbitamente te das cuenta de lo que significa, ambos van a tomarte, al mismo tiempo. Es demasiado, no puedes contenerlo. La fuerza de tu primer orgasmo es avasalladora. Las olas de placer recorren tu cuerpo, obligándote a lanzar un grito del cual no eres consciente, lo único que sientes es esa lengua en tu nudo de nervios y esos dedos preparándote. Gimes, te retuerces, lloriqueas.

Una vez pasado te sientes cansada, pero increíblemente sigues deseosa. La lujuria se niega a abandonarte. El humano aprovecha la lubricación extra que le brindaste para introducir un tercer dedo. Sientes tu orgasmo construirse de nuevo, pero antes de lograrlo alcanzar, toda estimulación es detenida. Lanzas algunos sonidos en queja, incapaz de musitar una sola palabra. Unos labios presionan los tuyos, intentando calmarte. El humano se acerca aún más a ti, esta vez sientes la punta de su erección en tu entrada. Al mismo tiempo, sientes al vulcano posicionándose también, pero sobre tu anillo de músculos.

Juntos, siempre juntos. Ambos empujan dentro de ti, llenándote de una sola y deliciosa estocada. Esta vez los gemidos son tres. Comienzan un suave ritmo, que poco a poco se convierte en uno frenético. Pierdes la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Te sientes tan… llena. Cómo nunca antes. EL placer es mucho, demasiado. La lujuria y la pasión toman posesión de ti. Chillidos de gozo son arrancados desde el fondo de tu garganta. Puedes sentir ambos miembros rozándose a través de la delgada membrana que separa tus dos canales. Es un deleite. Tu más grande fantasía hecha realidad. Sabes que no duraran mucho más, pero desearía que pudiesen quedarse a sí para siempre. Una mano vulcana, recorre el contorno de tu rostro hasta llegar a tu mano. Al mismo tiempo, una humana toma tu mandíbula. Sientes ambos besos, una boca y unos dedos acariciar los tuyos antes de explotar nuevamente. Ellos se corren contigo. Inconstantes chorros colman tus entrañas de blanco semen. Escuchas sus gritos de placer antes de perder la conciencia.

Despiertas en tu camarote. Empapada en sudor. Tu respiración y tu corazón trabajan frenéticamente. Te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado y niegas la cabeza, incrédula. Tal vez hayas llegado demasiado lejos. Ves la hora y te espanta el ver que falta media hora para que empiece tu turno. Corres a la ducha y te preparas rápidamente. Llegas a tiempo a tu turno. Entras al puente y te sientas en tu puesto. Ignoras la presencia del capitán y del primer oficial lo más que puedes. No crees poder verlos a los ojos nuevamente. El capitán te habla. Tienes que mirarlo. Te volteas y das tu reporte con el rostro blanco. El primer oficial está parado junto al capitán, con la mano en su hombro, sus dedos estaban sobre la piel desnuda arriba de la clavícula del capitán. Es demasiado para ti. Te volteas nuevamente. El sudor comienza a perlar tu frente. Decides no volver a hacer algo así jamás. Te prometes y juras hasta el cansancio que no volverás a seguirlos, que superaras esa extraña obsesión con ellos.

Rompes tu juramento esa misma noche.

* * *

**No tengo ni idea de donde surgió esto. Pero... espero les haya gustado. No estaba segura de subirlo... Mi Kirk prácticamente me suplicó\obligó para hacerlo. Bueno, al menos ya me di cuenta que mi "bloqueo" de autor no era tan grande. Con esto me desbloquee... sirvió para algo xD **

**¿Meresco algún review?**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera**


End file.
